warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rock (Healer)
Style Concerns *Needs History completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Needs Categories completed *Needs Charcat swifty * 02:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *Needs Refrence. Has it been stated that there were three Tribes around the lake? Page 98 of SotC [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 15:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *There seems to be spoilers in the "Spoiler-Free" introduction *There is a reference issue underneath the references and citations list EarthbenderTawny Style! 22:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Three Tribes at Lakeshore I thought the idea that three tribes used to live at the lake was a theory. Where in the books does it say there were three tribes at the lake? Wolf787 05:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) In Long Shadows Jaypaw travels back in time to meet them. :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) But he dosen't meet three tribes, he meets the ancient cats, like Furled Bracken and Half Moon. Go ShadowClan! 22:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Error Detected in Segment of Article I have read three of four of the Poewr of Three books that are out on the market and the information presented in one of the sections (the section about Rock's stick) is backwards. Rock put a line through the lines of the cats who DID make it out of the tunnels (i.e. in Outcast when Jaypaw remembers three apprentices and two kits in the tunnels and making it out, he "mentions" that those five lines were crossed through). I'd edit this myself, but I'm unregistered. What?I think that was an author error.--JayfeatherSheikah 01:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) The marks of the cats that made it out are CROSSED out.User:Warrior♥ 00:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) In cats of the clans, it says on Heatherpaw's page:7 lives were almost lost, 7(error, supposed to be 8) more scratches to go uncrossed on my stick. --Mallin 14:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) No, I strictly remember him saying that the ones marked out were the ones that made it, if anything it was Jaypaw that said that and Rock confirmed it. Forgot which book it was, though. Sorry, and I don't have the patience to look it up in all of them. 22:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I a Power of Three book it says Rock has a rat like tail-User:Leafwhisker By the quote he meant7 lives were almost lost that night. 7 more lines about to go uncrossed. Maplefern Healer? :I don't think the title of his page should be Rock (healer) since he wasn't really a healer... was he? He only helped with the Sharpclaw ceremony, and yes, he could see certain things, but he didn't serve as leader and/or medicine cats to the ancients. Should he really be considered a healer? ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 22:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) They did say he traveled with 2 (I forgot) other Healers to the Moonpool in Secrets of the Clans. AppleDapple :) 05:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that he was a healer long before the prologue of Dark River, and then he was called by their ancestors to be their record-keeper for the sharpclaw initiation. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 17:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) In Sign of the Moon it mentions that Rock was the first Stoneteller, should I change it from "healer" to "teller of pointed stones"? Jackelface Rock-alive in Dark River? Isnt Rock alive in Dark River? When he sees Fallen Leaves they talk,and I get the impession that Rock is alive. Can someone please check? Clarrissa koins 11:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) He is not alive. He was dead for a long time before Power of Three... because he can appear and disappear at will to Jaypaw. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think clarissa means that in the prolouge of Dark River Rock is alive and he is with Fallen Leaves on his journey to be a sharp claw. So he was seen alive in Dark River--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Healer?? Was Rock really a Healer before he went underground toi help the Sharp Claws? Can we verify that or are we just going with him being a healer?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) He's a healer. I've just cited it (thanks to Maple's page reference) [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 22:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Where? In a book? On a chat? Could you specify? Go ShadowClan! 22:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw it was in one of the books, i dont remember wich but it was --<3JayXBriar<3 Charart! What?? It said in the books that Rock had tufts of fur but This Charart is bald. Should it be deleted or changed? ClaraMy Talk Page 16:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not Bald. There is hair along his back.HaikageAsh's Talk 16:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Um...All I can see are dark patches. LOL! That's the hair. Tufts wouldn't exactly be expressed in the lineart.HaikageAsh's Talk 16:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Stick We need an article about the stick. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 21:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The stick? I'm worried it may become a stub. Sagestorm70 12:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 :-D I was joking. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 20:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Please don't do that again. This page is for improving the article, not joking around. Same goes for any other discussion.SNOWSTORMLast one to the Great Sycamore is crow food! 00:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 01:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) WHY IS ROCK SO BLEEPING UGLY?!?!? Okay... someone had to say this one time or another... Yes, I know he's suppossed to be wrinkly and bald, but there's no reason to make him look like a zombie cat!!! 15:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This Article Is for Improving the Cat, not details on The Art. Sagestorm70 18:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 He is not ugly! I'd suggest that you take that up with the PCA, also capital letters can be seen as shouting. Please use bold or italics to emphasize a point. -Russetsun His picture? Okay,so his picture doesn't match his description... Should I edit it?-Crazy4spiderleg His picture matches just fine. If you have a real concern with it take it to PCA.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 20:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Who is 'PCA'?-Crazy4spiderleg PCA isn't a person it's a project. You can find the talk page here.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 21:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks!-Crazy4spiderleg in The Ultimate Guide, it says he has blue eyes, but he still cant see --<3 JayXBriar<3 Night Whispers (Spoiler Alert) In Night Whispers, when Flametail is trapped under the ice and Jayfeather is trying to save him - Flametail sees a "grotesque creature." He say that it is hairless and scarred, and has buldging white eyes. This is obviously Rock. Rock tells Jayfeather that it is Flametail's time to die, and not Jayfeather's, and says to let him go. Can you please add this? (: It's on page 281. "Then Flametail saw another pair of eyes. Bulging and white. There was a third cat in the water. A grotesque creature. Hairless and scarred." He also appears when Jayfeather goes to the Moonpool, which is around page 157. "Jayfeather stared around the hollow. Hope flared in his chest. Cats of StarClan lined the glittering walls. The ranks of star-pelted warriors sat still. Jayfeather looked more closely. Was that Rock among them? Jayfeather recognized the ancient, hairless cat with a surge of joy." Wait... what was the point of this? Grotesque isn't something we'd include in a description, and there are no spoilers until the book is released. 18:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to add grotesque into the description. I simply was commenting that he appears in Night Whispers. That has nothing to do with the article, and no one needs to see spoilers. Please take it somewhere else. 19:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Confusion Concerning Dead or Alive. Hmmm. Someone on the facebook page brought up that on an Erin Hunter Chat, that Rock has the power of Omniscience and isn't actually DEAD. It's even mentioned here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Erin_Hunter_Chat_5 under cats outside the clans. Can someone look into this and possibly change it? I wouldn't say I'm superstitious. I'm only a little stitious. 18:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Jackelface I changed it. Even without official statements from Vicky, in his main quote, he says that he's cursed to live forever. -- 19:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Rock's Past In Sign of the Moon, When Jayfeather is in the cave of pointed stones before he goes back in time, Rock tell him that he was the first Stoneteller. Then, at the end, Half Moon becomes the first Stoneteller. It said on Rocks page that Erin hunter stated that Half Moon was the official first Stoneteller,But Rock was the first one before her, back before they started calling them that. Was he the first leader of the ancient cars T the lake? I read somewhere (I think it was on this Wiki*) that he Transcends even the ancient cats. I don't understand where he fits in. (I posted this to Sign of the Moon Talk page a little earlier today, but it seems to have disappeared, and I have no idea why) EDIT: *(I just found out it was from Erin Hunter chat 7: "Rock is dead and transcends any of the groups of other dead cats") COTC Error I noticed on pg. 18 of Cats of the Clans, Rock say, "I ''see ''your eyes shine..." even though he's blind. Should I add this to the trivia? 20:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I think so... 20:37, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Main Quote The main-quote has spoilers in it. I could change it if someone agrees with me. ღ AshHawk I need a coffee break! ☕ 03:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nah, the main quote is fine. If none of the main quotes were supposed to have spoilers, then we wouldn't be using the quotes to begin with. Alright, I was just curious because I saw people changed quotes because of spoilers on some archives of other pages. :) ღ AshHawk I need a coffee break! ☕ 03:20, July 4, 2013 (UTC) different picture? Umm, i've just seen... isn't his picture a little... Disturbing? Is it worth noting that he may be a felis silvestrus? Or not? - Snowstripe "StarClan is watching us all!" 23:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) He's a dead cat. Shouldn't his books be listed as Deadbooks rather than livebooks? Jaysnow (talk) 02:21, January 31, 2016 (UTC) He's not dead. He's been alive the entire time, and it's actually one in of his quotes that says he's cursed to live forever, I think.